


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

"Why is everything a bloody competition with you?" Alec complained.

James shrugged, and stroked himself harder, faster. Alec picked up the pace to match, and let his head tip back on the couch they were sharing. He closed his eyes, cupped his sack with his other hand.

James narrowed his eyes and stroked faster. After a long minute, though, he slowed. Turned his head to watch Alec.

Brow furrowed in concentration, mouth hanging half-open, gasping in rhythm with his strokes, Alec came. Almost spontaneously, James joined him.

Afterward, James leaned over to kiss Alec. "To the victor go the spoils."


End file.
